1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image readers.
2. Related Art
So far, an image reader has been known, which is configured to read out images from both sides of a document sheet. The known image reader reads out an image from a first side of the document sheet when the document sheet passes through a reading position for the first time, and reads out an image from a second side of the document sheet when the document is conveyed in a switchback manner and again passes through the reading position.